Willingly Bound
by Lady-Noremon
Summary: On a hot day Shun asks Hyoga to trust him once again –but for something different. Written for springkink on LiveJournal


**Title:**"Willingly Bound"  
**Pairing:** ShunxHyoga  
**Fandom:** Saint Seiya  
**Rating:**R  
**Warnings:**Contains sex  
**Word count:** 1156  
**Summary:** On a hot day Shun asks Hyoga to trust him once again –but for something different.  
**A/N:** for springkink on LiveJournal  
Prompt:_Saint Seiya, Shun/Hyoga: Bondage - 'I trust you'_  
[I set it before the Black Knights appear, somewhat in a Alternate Universe...I haven't watched the anime or read the manga since 2003 sadly ; so it may also be OOC...and I purposely write 'at least' & 'in fact' as one word

---

Sunny day. Actually almost too sunny infact. Hyoga was lounging out on the back pouch of the tiny-little guest house him & Shun were staying in. Shun had gone out to the town's market, and was due back rather shortly. Not feeling very much up to the heat, Hyoga was trying his best to keep cool. Ice did not belong in such humidity. To ward-off the cloying feeling Swan was dressed in a simple pair of ragged denim cut-offs, and a light cotton shirt. The later of which was currently unbuttoned and his cross necklace rested disheveledly.

"Shun should be home soon..." Hyoga mused as he moved-aside a moist blond clump --resting a sticky arm on his knee. This was quickly proven true as Hyoga heard the click of the front door. Begrudgingly standing up, Hyoga's bare feet padded on the warm, weather-bleached wood and up the steps. The air in the house was heavier than that outside, and Hyoga wished that he had atleast left the ceiling fan on before he retreated to the porch. When Hyoga made it to the kitchen he leaned against the counter watching as Shun started putting away the few groceries he had bought that day.

How was your day?" Shun asked while reaching-up to place a can of beans in the cupboard. Hyoga simple remained quite and continued to watch. He was glad that he was able to stay here with Shun. Also the smile on Shun's face made him think that maybe it wasn't so unbearably hot after-all. Shun chuckled as he waved a hand in front of Hyoga's face. Smiling Cygnus showed he was paying attention by pressing the fingers to his lips. This made Shun chuckle more. Hyoga could tell the Bronze Saint was in a very light mood.

"I missed you." is all Hyoga says as he pulls the smaller youth to him. Smiling they kissed and slowly started making their way to the bedroom. Shun is quick to flop onto the quilt and Hyoga can't resist. Hyoga hurriedly removes his shirt and gazes lovingly as Shun unbuttons his own. It doesn't take long before all that remains is bare skin between the two. The air feels like it is not only humid from the weather, but also from Andromeda & Cygnus.

"Do you fully trust me Hyoga?" Those placid and enticing green eyes starred at the ceiling as Swan busied himself with Shun's thighs.

This made Hyoga stop and lean up to look right into those emerald orbs. "Shun, I trust you more now then I did back when my life was in your hands." He laid a chaste kiss on the younger's lips. "When we had to climb that rock face around the time we first met.

"Would you trust me once again with the Andromeda Chain?" Shun sat-up to kiss Hyoga rather passionately. Hyoga nodded and entwined Shun's legs around his waist --which was sticky from the air. The green-haired Bronze Saint allowed Cygnus to lay him back down and pressed his hips further against Hyoga making their sexes touch. "May we try it now?" Shun gazed into Swan's sapphires. As Hyoga shifted and allowed Shun to make his way over to where his cloth was laid he couldn't help but wonder what the Andromeda Saint had planned. Returning Shun simply asked the older to "lay-down on the pillows". Hyoga did as his lover asked and continued to watch intently. Shun straddled the blond and gentle placing the other's wrist in his hand began to wrap his chain around it. He then proceeded to wrap the chain around one of the rails of the antiqued brown metal head-board. after it had been wrap a few times Shun skillfully finished by wrapping Hyoga's other wrist --then back-around the chain went so that Cygnus was comfortably secured to the top of the bed. Warm kisses were laid upon Hyoga's neck as hands wandered along his chest.

Hyoga couldn't help but notice how sure Shun seemed to be now that he was allowed to be the dominate one. Then the feeling of the chain reached him. He had thought that the metal would feel cool like the head-board did, but the chain felt like it was pulsing with pure life. The Cygnus Saint decided that it was because it was full of Andromeda's Cosmos and that because he was in his element must be why Shun was so sure. Andromeda then reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the small bottle of lubricate. Hyoga couldn't help but feel full of anticipation. He had rarely seen Shun look so determined and confident. A slight noise escaped Swan when Shun moved-up off of him --Hyoga licked his lips. He was then surprised when Shun sat cross-legged by his feet and opened the lube. "Hyoga will you raise your hips for me?" The tone sounded almost wavered but still full of assurance. Hyoga did as he was asked and then Shun coated his delicate fingers in the clear gel. One finger, then two moved in and out; spreading apart to relax Hyoga's muscles. Another squirt of the lube made a puwfp-sound as Shun covered his cock in it. Moving back along top of Hyoga he placed one had on the head-board as the other helped guide himself into the blond.

Shun & Hyoga both showed how inexperienced they both were in these roles --but Shun seemed to have more confidence with his chain involved. Hyoga had never felt a uncomfortable pain like what he had felt at first. The fingers hadn't hurt at all but it was almost like he was being ripped as Shun entered him. It seemed to dull though once he accommodated it after a few moments. It was odd really. Not being able to grasp onto Shun as he was being thrust into. He let his wrist strain against the chain slightly but not enough to actually break the tangle with the rail. Shun reached the hand that wasn't still holding onto the head-board down to his stomach and grasped Hyoga's cock to help him along even quicker than he was already coming. Soon in the muggy air filled with sweat and both of their scents Northern Cross covered Shun's chest in his essence. Loud sounds were quickly muffled by a hot tongue in his mouth. It felt so good as Shun's own seed was released inside of him.

Andromeda pulled-out after a few more moments and collapsed on top of the older youth. Seeing how peaceful Shun looked Hyoga allowed himself to start to doze-off --still with his wrists bond to the head-board. "I love you..." he whispered as he raised his neck just enough so that he could kiss the top of Shun's head. Soft green hair matted from the humidity and his sweat.

---

I'm sorry but after watching the English version I can't help but want to refer to Hyoga as 'Swan'.  
I also kept wanting to call The Andromeda Chain 'The Nebula Chain' ;  
I know Shun has brown hair in the manga, but because I watched the anime while reading the manga I will always picture him with the lovely green hair.

------------

Please Review if you read this as it was my firt time writting for this series and such.


End file.
